Underneath the underneath
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: She hid so many things from them. Her past, her present, what she knew of the future. Her suffering and her sorrow. But she never ran away though they gave her more than one reason too. And they could only stop and stare in awe when they learned everthing
1. Chapter 1

The mission was suppossed to be simple-

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Cage to Kitsune."

"..."

"Kitsune? Kitsune? Hey! I know that you're there. Answer me goddamn it!" The angry masculine growl sounded much louder than it should have to her, but that was only because she was in stalking mode at the moment, and her senses were at their peak. Which was why she was refusing to answer Cage. She was closing in on her target and needed to remain silent if she was going to take the bastard by surprise as he dragged a little boy-the reason that she was there in the first place, down the hall towards the execution room where he was probably going to sexually assault the child before he killed him.

Violet eyes flashed vermilion red and glowed eerily as they narrowed in the darkness of the vent where she was hiding. _Ohhh_, the dyamio was _not_ going to be a happy, happy man if his grand child was raped and killed. She waited until the man had dragged the frightened child into the room just a few feet from where she was and slammed the door closed behind him and waited for the boy to start screaming before she could move.

The sound of his screams would mask any sounds that she made and while it was regrettable that she was sort of using him like this, she'd make a point to erase his memory of anything too unpleasant. She felt that she didn't really have to hurry since the guy got off on torture before raping his victims. At best, the boy would be a little bruised up. At worst the guy would jump right in there and start raping the kid before she could get into the room. But she wasn't terribly worried that that would happen since the man liked to take his time and play with his 'toys'. She bared her fangs in a silent snarl as she pulled the grate open and set it aside and dropped down to the floor, quietly landing on the balls of her feet and looked around for a second before walking over to the door.

One particularly loud, scared and pain filled scream filled the air around her, echoing in her ears like the sound of thunder and she acted without much thought and decided to slam her fist into the closed door and see if the man would come and open it to investigate. This would give her a chance to check on the boy and see just how badly he was hurt before she struck.

Her fist connected with the wood, with enough force to rattle the heavy solid oak on it's hinges and she heard the faint sound of someone swearing followed by the clang of metal as she quickly used her chakra to walk up the wall and stood hanging upside down right over her prey's head as he opened the door and peeked out, a frown on his face. She looked at the boy, he was laying strapped down on a metal table similar to what she had seen used in morgues, his face was bruised and there was blood trickling down the left side of his face from a deep cut along his hair line, mixing with the tears slipping down his ashen cheeks.

Kitsune narrowed her eyes at the image that she just knew she would be seeing for many years to come, it was just too heartbreaking not to be remembered as she drew her short sword and in one swift motion pushed it through the top of the man's head, piercing his skull with a sickening crack. She dropped down from the ceiling, maintaining her grip on the handle of the blade and dragging the sharp point down the middle of the dead man's skull splitting it in half before she yanked the blade out of his skull, spattering his filthy blood all over her nice clean black shirt, her pants and boots.

His body sank to the floor at her feet, leaking crimson and pinkish tissue that she could only assume was his brain tissue as she sheathed the blade and walked into the room and noted with distaste that there was blood everywhere on the walls and floors of the room. She made a soft growling sound and pulled a kunai from the holster around her upper leg and cut the thick leather straps holding the boy down and noted that the kid looked like he was no older than five or six, where as she herself was closer to ten.

Why hadn't anyone told her how old the kid was? She would have taken the man out sooner if she had known. She fought down the unfamiliar feeling of guilt that welled up and reached out and picked the sobbing boy up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her body and held him there with one arm settled under his knees and her other hand on the small of his back as he buried his little face against her shoulder and shook.

"Hush, little baby. It'll be alright." She said softly as she turned to look at the door, she could hear the sound of heavy foot steps running towards the room and her hand automatically went to her short sword, her body tensed and ready to strike at a moments notice as the door swung open and Cage peeked in along with several others from her team. All of their masked faces staring down at her.

Cage pointed at her and snapped, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I was starting to think that you were dead!"

Kitsune shrugged her shoulders as best as she could with her little burden weighing her down. She honestly didn't give a damn what he thought. She had been in the middle of her hunt, and now she wasn't. End of discussion.

Weasel stepped forward and reached for the boy and she slapped his hands away, knowing that the boy wouldn't feel safe with him because he was an adult, and a male like the one that she had killed to save him. Even though Weasel meant well, his intentions would only frighten the child further. "Kit-sama?"

"He's fine with me Weasel. Do we have a way out of here?" She snapped at them.

"We do." Wolf said smoothly as he came walking up with blood spattered all over his face mask and his hair and clothes.

"_Baka_, your late." Panther hissed at the older male. Wolf shrugged. So he'd been busy, big _fucking_ deal. He was here now. And that's all that mattered.

Kitsune gave Wolf a serene smile. Her pink lips curving up as her vermillion eyes flickered to him. "Then lead the way. We have to get the baby back to his family before night fall." She said as she hugged the still sobbing child and leaned her head to the side to rest her masked cheek against the top of his dark head.

"Hai!" Came the collective reply from her team as Wolf turned and started walking the same way that he had just come from. His captian had given them an order and they could do nothing but obey.


	2. Chapter 2

But nothing was ever simple when there was free will involved-

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two days after her last mission to save the Dynamo's grand son, Naru lay in her bed alternating between sleep and studying for her genin exam which was coming up in another...four years. Give or take a few months. And she was just looking over her material to check and make sure that she had her jutsu's down.

Not that she should have worried since she knew more jutsu than even the _late _Hokage had been aware of. Speaking of... She sat up in her bed and glanced at the calender on her bedside table and cringed. Damn. She needed to get up and get ready for her next task before the appointed time rolled around or there would be hell to pay.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed the small neatly folded pile of clothes on the small dresser across from her bathroom door and headed to the bathroom and shut herself inside and set the clothes aside so that she could take a quick shower, shedding her clothes and tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper then climbed into her bathtub and turned on the tap, not really caring if she got hot water of not.

She could stand the cold water long enough to soap herself up and wash her hair, it wasn't a big deal. The water hit her so suddenly that she jumped back with a yelp as the cold water hit the top of her head. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a small thing after all, that water was positively frigid.

She waited several seconds to see if it would warm up any and swore when it didn't and went ahead and threw herself into her task and tried to ignore the fact that she was probably going to freeze to death as soon as she climbed out of the shower. And wouldn't that be funny if her team showed up looking for her later on? She could see them grabbing some hair dryers and using some choice fire jutsu's just to thaw out the Kitsune Popsicle.

She snickered at her own musings and stuck her soapy head under the spray and hissed as if she were in pain as the cold water ran down her head and back and chest. Dear god, she could already feel herself going numb. She gritted her teeth and finished rinsing herself off and hopped out of the shower, not really caring that there was still soap on her skin or in her shoulder legnth blond hair, and grabbed a towel and started to vigurously rub her arms and legs with the towel to regain some of the feeling in them before she even bothered to try drying her hair.

After a few minutes of dry herself off she grabbed the brush on the bathroom counter and ran it through her hair until it was all neatly brushed back from her face and grabbed her clothes and quickly pulled them on and rushed out of the bathroom and slipped on her shoes and grabbed the large straw hat and the white silk robe laying on the dresser and slipped them on too then used a transformation jutsu to changer herself into the late Third Hokage and then picked up the files with the papers that she needed to look over today and used a transformation jutsu to leave her apartment and reappeared just outside of the Hokage's office and hesitated.

She didn't feel right about going inside, she hadn't felt right about going into the office since the night the old man had died and she had been forced to take his place. She wasn't sure how long she was standing there, nor did she realise how stupid that she looked until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at the worried expression on one of the Jounin that worked in the tower mission room, just down the hall.

"Hokage-sama, are you okay?" The man asked, concern coloring his tone as he reached out and took the files from her and grasped her upper arm and gently manuvered her over to one of the chairs in the hall and pushed her down in it. She blinked several times and looked around.

"Ganma-san, how long have I been-"

"Ten minutes. Do you feel ill or faint. Do you need a doctor?" The Jounin asked as he reached down and took her wrist in his hand and took her pulse, obviously worried that she might have had a stroke or something.

She stared up at him with a blank expression on her face, feeling the intense need to point out that she was much too young to suffer from such things as heart attacks and strokes, yet said nothing for fear that she might give herself away as a fake Hokage. Genma held onto her wrist for another minute or so before finally letting it go and frowning at her. "Lord Hokage?"

She wondered what he wanted now, and realised that she hadn't answered him yet. "I'm fine Genma-san. I'm just not looking forward to my next meeting with the council elders." She said honestly and the Jounin sighed and gave her a wane smile.

"Well, thats understandable considering all the things they have been up to lately." Genma said, referring to all of the plots to get rid of and kill her. She cocked her head to the side and considered the man for a second, finding it just a bit odd that he would know about those things.

"Genma has someone from the council contacted you about a job?" She asked in a low dangerous tone. The man looked at her and nodded his head curtly.

"Yeah, they've contacted me about assassinating the Uzumaki kid several times. But sir, I always turn them down." Because he didn't think badly of the kid. It was hard to think badly of someone that he felt a certain kinship too.

She nodded her head and stood up and took the files from him and gave him a tight lipped smile and reached out and patted his cheek with her palm. "Just make sure that you keep turning them down."

Genma nodded his head soberly as she turned and started walking down the hall towards the council room, knowing that the council was probably already there waiting for her to show.


	3. Chapter 3

And there wasn't ever a time when that was most true, than right now-

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Where have you been?" Homera snapped at her as soon as she stepped through the large red cheery wood doors. Naru gave him a sunny smile and said,

"I was contimplating tossing an active grenade in here to clear the room." _And my schedule. I hate dealing with the lot of you, but if not for the fact that I was here listening to your constant bitching, I'd probably be dead now. _Naru thought darkly as she walked across the room and sat down in her chair as several of the council members sputtered in outrage at her joke. She sat down and noticed that Danzou was smiling at her from his seat across the room.

He looked happy. Maybe a little too happy. _He probably used those damn Sharigan eyes of his to peek at me..._ She'd have to make a point of seperating him from them since he didn't really need them to see. After all, he _had one_ good eye. Why use the eyes of a dead clan? Especially since she didn't like the reminder of what she had done to kill that clan off.

"Good morning Danzou-san." She said politely, knowing that no matter what happened, this man was now her rival in politics and she _had_ to stay ahead of him or she _would_ suffer.

He smiled even more at her. "Good morning...Sarutobi-san." She blinked at the lack of respect in his tone and he grinned happily. Yup, the bastard knew she wasn't really the Hokage alright. Well hell. The two of them would have to have words about this and come to an understanding.

She said cheerfully. "Here are the new laws that you all wanted passed and after looking them over I have to say no-" She glanced up from the papers to look at Danzou, his smile never faltered. She gnashed her teeth and bit back the low animalistic growl threatening to escape her throat. God he was pissing her off. "Because these laws don't benefit anyone but the lot of you. It does nothing to improve the quality of life in the village. It does nothing to help the people that need the help. It only lines your pockets with the villagers tax money and gives _you_ power of authority that you shouldn't have. So again, I'm against these and that's that. Now does anyone else have something to say?"

"Well...at least you looked the papers over this time."

"And your reasoning is sound-"

"But you take too much on yourself. You forget your place Lord Hokage. You do not run this village-"

Naru gave the group a bored look. Ah. This again. "No, council it is you who forget yourselves. I am the head authority. The leader of this village, you, yourselves chose me for this job. You gave me the power to shoot you down in flames and to command and order the people of this village. The only power that you all have-" She said as she started to stand up. "Is the power to get on my nerves. I'm not your dog. _You're mine. _And while we're speaking of dogs...stop sneaking behind my back and ordering the Jounin of the village to murder the Jinchirkii. The girl is a vital tool in the continued fight against enemy nins. Killing her now _would_ be foolish-"

Someone opened their mouth to speak and Naru cut them off. "No! I will not hear anymore of your nonsense. You _will _obey my words or I will strip you of the power that you already wield and label each of you as traitors to the village and banish you. Really, _enough_ is _enough_. Am I understood?" She all but yelled at them. Homera and several others stared at her in slack jawed disbelief while others nodded.

The only one that didn't move or stare at her as if she were mad was Danzou. And she already had his number. "Good day." She snapped at them as she collected the papers from the file and walked out of the room and stopped cold when she saw Cage and Panther waiting for her.

She sighed and hung her head as the door behind her closed. "Yes Anbu. What is it?"

The two looked uncomfortable for a second before Cage spoke. "It's about Uzumaki sir..." She blinked at him and bit back a silent snarl. Fuck! Not them too.

"What about her?"

"Well sir, we were approached to kill her-"

"Disregard what you were asked to do and stay far away from that child unless you want me to kill you." She growled as she pushed past them and started walking down the hall. The two bowed to her and then vanished, apparently in no big hurry to be confronted by their Hokage about the killing of an innocent child.

Later that day after tackling the mountain of paper work that was waiting for her in the office beside the one that Sarutobi-jiji used to use. She ate something for a late lunch and then decided to call it an early day since she had school in the morning and if she didn't show up, Iruka-sensei might break into her apartment again to find her. And she couldn't have that. He might find something that he didn't need to find. And then there would be trouble.

She finished her food and dumped the papers and everything else that was cluttering her desk into the garbage and grabbed some of the papers that she felt she needed to look over again and walked out the door and nearly ran into Genma whom looked as if he had been about to knock on her office door. "Genma!"She said in a suprised tone as she lifted one of her hands to her chest and looked at the man.

With the way some of the shinobi skulked about the tower she'd be lucky not to have ten years startled off of her life every time she opened a door. "Hokage-sama. Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Yes. But thats okay-"

"Your not about to start having chest pains are you?" Genma asked worriedly and she sighed. Once again feeling the need to tell the man that she was much too young for such things, but again, she didn't bother.

"No. No chest pains. Just don't sneak up on me like that."

Genma looked releived and gave her a small smile. "Senses not what they used to be?"

"What do you expect? I'm in my seventys." She growled at him. He gave her a doting smile but said nothing, apparently thinking that he must have touched on a sensitive subject.

"So what brings you by here?" She asked after a second or so, her curiousity finally getting the best of her.

"I was worried about you when you didn't come down to the lunch room for your usual down time. Is everything okay?" Genma asked as she started walking down the hall, and quickly fell into step beside her. He knew that the person that he was talking too wasn't really the Hokage, and while he had no real proof of it, he didn't feel half as worried as he should have been with someone impersonating the Hokage. Mainly because he got the feeling that the one acting as the elder, wasn't out to hurt anyone.

Still he was curious about the imposter. He got the feeling that the person next to him was much younger. Maybe in their teens. He couldn't get a good feel for their gender though, and that sort of bugged him. He kept leaning more towards female because of some of the maneriums he had noted over the past few months. The way that the imposter sometimes chewed on his/her finger nails and ran his/her hand through their hair. He often got the impression that the imposter was fragile, then he/she would do something and throw his first impression off.

He knew that whoever the impostor was, he/she was strong, that was simply a given considering who they were impersonating. And he knew that this person also knew politics and how to run the village smoothly, meaning that he/she was someone high up on the chain of command. Still, he wanted to know who it was and had started watching them, looking for some small sign to see if they reveiled them self.

So far it was like watching wall paper dry. Nothing was giving, nothing was showing through; his/her impersination of the Hokage was almost comepletely flawless. It might have been vexing if he wasn't such a laid back guy. But so far he was just curious and maybe a little amused by the bizarre turn of events.

"You worry too much Genma." The impostor said gently as he/she started walking, he fell into step behind the impostor and studied the person through narrowed dark eyes. He knew that the one he was walking with was using a transformation jutsu to make them self appear to be the village lord, and he had the nearly over whelming impulse to reach out and see how solid the jutsu was.

"Well, that's normal isn't it? After all you are the beloved leader of our village. If anything happened to you we'd-"

"Nothing would happen to you Genma. Weather I'm here or not doesn't matter. There_ are _safety nets, in a manner of speaking, to protect the village if I fall." The impostor pointed out and Genma suddenly got a clearer picture of what had happened to the Hokage and felt the need to swear.

Fuck, of all the ways to learn of the old man's death, this had to be the saddest. And to make matters worse, he was walking with one of those mentioned 'safety nets' and he now had a pretty good idea of who the impostor was since the old man had kept the kid as close to him as possible, then it only stood to reason that the Uzumaki girl would have known of the old man's death before anyone else. Maybe even witnessed it and tried to save him.

_God what a mess. _He thought as he reached out and took the kid's wrist, trying hard to see through the transformation jutsu ot the child underneath the illusion and pulled her to a stop. She turned to look at him and for a moment he could swear that he saw violet eyes flash vermilion red then back again. The demon lurking just below the surface, checking him out through the child's eyes before slinking back into the farthest part of her consciousness out of the way.

"_Lord Hokage. If you ever need my help... for whatever reason. All you have to do is ask_." Genma said gently, needing the girl to understand that he would back her up regardless of what she asked him, he simply couldn't let the girl do this task alone. It was far too great and there were far too many lives at stake, and for once he didn't want to see the girl suffer while trying to do the right thing. He'd bear some of the weight and responsibility, if only to help her and to better protect her from a village that would gladly see her ruined or worse...dead.

For a moment she dropped the transformation jutsu and he could see her, the real her, the look of pain and sadness on her face before the jutsu went back up again and she grasped his wrist and gave it a strong squeeze and smiled at him. "Thank you Genma."

He placed his other hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "No problem princess."


	4. Chapter 4

_"So what happened to the old man?" Genma asked as he walked her to the Hokage's room, trying to help her keep up appearances so that no one else would know that she was a fake 'Hokage'. Naru was quiet for a second or so as several people walked by them. She pretended to trip so that Genma could catch her, and laughed it off when the other people turned to look at them. Ten minutes later she slipped into Sarutobi's room and yanked Genma inside after her and closed the door. _

_He gave her a funny look as she ditched the Kage robes and the large straw hat and set them aside like she always did before she even bothered to answer. _

_"Do you remember how a year ago, the old man fell down the steps just down the hall and had to be taken to the hospital?" Genma nodded his head as he recalled the incident. He couldn't recall a time he had felt so nervous or scared as he had that day. _

_"Yeah. I remember. Is it relevant?" _

_Naru nodded her head. "Yes. The reason that he fell, you all thought it was because of old age or something finally catching up to him, but the truth of the matter was that he had been poisoned by someone here in the tower." _

_Genma stiffed as he stared at her in shock as she continued to speak. His mind soaking up every little bit of information like a sponge. "Someone had slipped two very toxic, and very deadly poisons into his morning coffee. One took effect soon after that causing him to fall down the steps when he was going for his morning walk. The doctors were able to flush it from his system after a few hours, but they didn't find the other one until it was too late." _

_"What do you mean?" Genma asked as he sank into the closest chair, the nice cumfy reading chair against the wall several feet from the door. _

_"The other poison was like a Trojan horse, Genma. It had no detectable signs, or symptoms, and could lay dormant in a person's blood for months, even years. It attached itself to his healthy blood cells, tissues and nerves and lay dormant for almost two months before he started to feel the effects. Once he started to feel the effects, it was too late to do anything. And there was no cure at that time..." _

_"But there is a cure now?" _

_Naru nodded her head again. "He knew that he was dying after the third month and knew that it wouldn't take him long to go, so he pulled me aside after school one day and asked several favors. 1) When he died, I was to take his place since he had already decided that I was the only person suited at this time to be Hokage. I have no real use for power or wealth, and I like being useful to my people. So he knew that I wouldn't get drunk with power and run the village into the ground." _

_"Makes sense." _

_"2) He wanted me to find a cure for the poison since the person who had slipped it to him was still on the loose and was likely to try slipping it to me once 'Sarutobi' didn't show any signs of getting sick or dying. 3) I would have to stay close to him so that once he did die, we could change places without anyone noticing-" Genma nodded, again, the old man's logic had been right on the money on that one. Even though he had figured it out didn't mean that everyone else would. _

_Not for a good long time at least. _

_"4) I was to take his body and burn it to ashes and scatter them across the village. His reasoning behind this was, that even if someone figured out that I was a fake. They wouldn't be able to prove it without his body and everyone knew that he wouldn't leave the village. That and this village had been his home, he loved it more than anything. And he wanted to be able to watch over it and it's people even from heaven." _

_Genma's lips curved up in a smile. That definitely sounded like the old man. "He wrote out a will, and put his affairs in order. One part naming me the hokage and the rest was mostly about his estates and money and such. He had some things set aside for Asuma-san and his grandson Kona. So the night that he died, I did as he asked, but not before I took as much tissue, blood and bone samples as I dared to use to make a cure." _

_Genma leaned forward in his seat. Now the story was really getting interesting. "It took about a week. But I was finally able to break down the poison and neutralise it using the samples that i took from the old man's body before I burned it. And because I knew that the poison would and could be a major issue if it was introduced to the village foods and water supplies, I took it upon myself to introduce the cure to the village by unknown means. Everyone has taken the cure at some point in time without even realising it." _

_Genma's jaw dropped. "E-Everyone?" _

_Naru gave him a sunny smile. "You do eat right? Drink the water? Take showers?" _

_His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet and almost yelled. "You put it in the food and water!" When? When had she done it? And why the hell hadn't anyone figured out what she was doing? True that most people would have thought that she was trying to kill them all but it still shouldn't have been that easy for her to slip the cure into their food or water, they had most store owners and shop keepers trained to detect someone messing with the food, and there were Anbu watching the village water supply all the time. _

_Genma started pacing around, he ran his fingers through his brown hair and stared at her for a second before gritting his teeth and chewing on the senbon in his mouth like mad. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that she could slip in and out of places so easily and without notice. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, no that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that if she could do it, what was stopping others form doing the same thing? _

_That right there is what everything boiled down too. And that was why he suddenly felt so shaken and light headed. _

_"Where were the shop keepers and the Anbu watching the water?" _

_Naru shrugged and thinned her lips before saying, "I put them to sleep for a few minutes." _

_Genma muttered something along the lines of "fucking priceless" before his legs gave out and he more or less fainted right there at her feet. Naru drummed her finger nails against her teeth for a second then made a humming sound. _

_She had known that as a shinobi Genma would react badly to having his food and water tampered with, but she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't paranoid that the poison would be given to the villagers in secret. And the last thing she wanted was for the people of the leaf village, was to have an epidemic on their hands that could cost them all their lives. _

_She had promised the old man that she would take care of everyone and everything and by god she would do whatever she deemed necessary to do it. _

_Weather they liked it or not._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, kittens, just a few quick announcements before I give you the next chapter of this story.

1st of all, For the next few weeks/months my attentions will be scattered and I'm not sure just how often I'm going to be updating. We just found out several days ago that my grandmother on my dad's side has terminal cancer, and the doctors didn't catch it in time.

And on top of that my grandmother has refused treatments for it because she wants to die, so...

Anyways. I'm going to be spending some extra time with her.

Also, I'm planning to open my own web store where I will be selling some antique, handmade, and pre owned jewelry. I'll tell you when that's up and you guys can check it out, but I plan to have a little bit of everything. I also plan to collect some gold jewelry to add to it.

And on top of all of that I'm also planning my best friend's wedding. They hav'nt set a date, so until they do, I'm trying to find a wedding dress for her, fit to her specifications, and I"m trying to find me a brides maid dress that will look nice without making me look like a troll.

And I guess that's it.

Here is the next chapter of Underneath the underneath.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wolf sighed and sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Where the_ fuck _was Kitsune? And why was she always dumping her shitty paper work on him? He had come into work at five this morning after only two hours of sleep, and had been utterly devastated by the sheer amount of papers Kitsune had piled on his desk. The damn heartless bitch.

Seriously when he had opened up his office door this morning he had been swimming in the pages, there was just so many of them. He had numerous paper cuts in places that he didn't even want to think about and to make matters worse...

Weasel had been swept away by the paper tide and the others had all screamed like little girls and abandoned the office to go drink them selves into oblivion for losing a comrade in such a horrible manner. And Wolf couldn't blame them, not really. He might have gone with them if digging Weasel out and doing something to straiten out the mess hadn't been his number one priority.

That had been four hours ago and Wolf was starting to wonder if maybe Kitsune was playing a prank on him, a horrible, mean spirted, and sadistic prank. He leaned forward in his seat again and picked up another paper and looked over it, blinking his eyes when the words seemed to blend together. He made a low sound of irritation and promptly banged his head on the desk.

Oh god this was a nightmare. It had to be. Kitsune was a mean spirited person and a little bit of a sadist, but she wouldn't do this to him. Right? _Right?_ Still the evidence was right here, in his hand, getting ink all over his skin. _Damn her. Damn her to hell. _

He wouldn't do it. He didn't care if she locked him up for the rest of his life. He would _kill_ someone-no scratch that, he would _kill her_ before he did that.

He lifted his head and looked at the damn page again, and felt bile rise in his throat and bit back a pathetic sounding whimper. Why? Why him? Why was she suddenly so keen on terrorising him? Why couldn't she just stick to making Cage and Weasel her bitches? Why had she suddenly felt the need to branch out and include him in her circle of pets/slaves?

He looked at the paper again and wondered if he could beg his way out of this, but the words at the bottom of the page quickly dashed that hope.

According to the paper in his hand, he would be getting a new work uniform. One that included a shirt that just barely covered his chest, and a micro mini skirt...all of them pink. But that was'nt the worst part. No, not by far. Kitsune apparently had a very active imagination for a little girl and had also included...a collar and tights.

He banged his head on his desk again.

And if he refused to wear them, he'd be spending some wonderful quality time with his brand spankin new(are you all ready for this?) Daddy Gai.

For a three months, where he would be forced to live with the man in the guise of a small child and his new name would be...Youthful Vigor.

And his precious Itcha Itcha books would be banned from the village along with every other sort of porn in the village, meaning that he would 1) have to endure this humiliation or he would 2) be raised as Gai's son for three months and he would never see anything perverted or indecent again.

That was just plain wrong. He was a healthy adult male after all. porn made up a majority of his reading material and movies. Without them he'd have to do something really terrible...like become a serial killer or something. Or even worse, he'd have to date Anko again!

He made his decision quickly and stood up and waded around his desk and towards the door, ignoring the crinkling of papers under his feet and brushing up against his hips and stomach. He'd wear the damn uniform. But he didn't have to like it.

_Damn her to hell._


	6. Chapter 6

School was boring.

It was the same shit every day. Read this, write that, do your math. If Naru was more like the other kids in her age group these things wouldn't have bothered her so much. But she wasn't like the other kids in her age group. She was _SMARTER_, and more _CUNNING_, and _MANIPULATIVE_, and they were DILLWEEDS. Weak, simpid, foolish, bratty little dillweeds. And for the hundredth time in the past hour she wondered why she even bothered to come to school at all.

Sure she was technically trying to avoid being caught at being the Hokage, and an Anbu, and a demon container that was more than she appeared to be, but she was really getting tired of acting dumb to alleviate the fears of others. And to make things worse _that damn_ boy-the brooding dark eyed one sitting across from her desk, was staring a hole through her skull and making her nervous.

She hated being nervous.

It made her want to kill something. And that was never a good thing. Iruka turned to look at the class, and she had to force herself not to tense up as he smiled and said happily, "Now to demonstrate our ability to see underneath the underneath, I want each student to pick a person in the class and do a report on that person and what you think lies beneath the surface. For example a normally happy person, could in fact hide some very dark things in their hearts. Sadness. Despair. Depression. A secret hobby of cutting themselves-" Iruka's eyes automatically went to her and she plastered on a fake grin.

So she cut herself from time to time, so what. It wasn't like there was anyone to notice. Or stop her. Hell, there were never any scars behind so even if Iruka seemed to have a suspicion, he had nothing to prove his suspicion. "Okay now, everyone pick your subject and give it your all. You have one hour."

Naru picked up her pen and smirked evilly. She would do her report on Saus-Gay since he had been making her nervous for the past few hours, she'd pay him back by ruining his reputation. The damn cock sucker.

She wrote a few words, absent mindedly noting that Iruka had never said how long or short the report had to be. So hers was short, sweet, and icy cold revenge served up on a silver platter.

Sauske is gay. He hides it with his aloofness and cold behavior towards the opposite sex.

Wow, would'nt his fan club be bummed. She snickered and set her report aside and waited for everyone else to finish theirs. As it turned out everyone had some idea about the rest of their classmates, and the report didn't take an hour.

It took thirty minutes. Which was when Iruka started to call names, meaning that they would have to give their reports in front of the class. Great, Iruka probably knew what she had wrote down and was trying to make her think twice about her report by making her an easy target.

The jerk.

First up was Sakura, who had written her report about Ino. Then Ino who had written about Sakura, both reports were stupid, both trashing the other person's abilities and personality. Next up was Shika who did a report on Choji, followed by Choji who had written about BBQ ribs. Iruka looked like he could have either laughed or cried and quickly ushered the boy to his seat as the rest of the class laughed.

Next went some people that she didn't know, who wrote about other people that she didn't know, until only her and Sauske were left. Surprisingly Hinata had written about her and she was still sort of in shock even as the timid girl took her seat and Sauske's name was called. Sauske got up out of his seat and walked down the steps to the front of the class and turned to look at them, his dark eyes landing on her as Iruka asked, "And who did you choose to write about Sauske?"

"Naru." The emo boy deadpanned and Naru shook her head and growled.

"Naru Uzumaki..." _Here it comes._Naru thought darkly as Sauske paused for dramatic effect. "Is far more than she seems. I have noticed that she's always watching us-"

_Because you all look so gosh darn tasty that the mere idea of taking a bite out of you makes me drool. _Naru thought sarcastically as she faked wiping the drool from her mouth and looking hungry. "She wacthes us with the single mindedness of someone who is..." Sauske looked at her and cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Worried."

"Worried about herself, cause she's so lame." Someone said, a girl in Sauske's fan club. Naru glared at the girl and drummed her fingers on her desk, the soft clicking sound causing several students with exceptional hearing to turn and look at her.

Sauske shook his head no. That wasn't what he was trying to say. He was merely trying to point out that Naru was neither stupid, clumsy, or inept. If anything he could sense that something was off with her whenever she was around the school, when she was playing her pranks, and getting into trouble, he always felt the same thing.

Power.

Great and terrifying, simmering in her blood, hidden deep inside, so tightly leashed that it should have ripped her apart.

But that wasn't the only thing that he had noticed.

He had also noticed that she was supremely confident in everything that she did. To most people this came off as sheer arrogance, Sauske had thought so too at first but now... Now he wasn't so sure. And the fact that Naru was constantly causing trouble told him that she had a lot to hide and was using the trouble that's he got into as a distraction to keep others from noticing. And judging from the trouble she was constantly in-what she was hiding was huge.

But because there was only one or two in the room that might understand what he was trying to say, he decided to dumb it down for the rest of the fools. "Okay lets try this. What's the best way to hide something?"

Sakura and Ino both put their hands in the air and looked eager. Sauske sighed tiredly as Ino blurted out, "In the open!"

Sauske nodded his head. "Yes. Out in the open. Now imagine that instead of hiding yourself you instead hide your natural god given abilities."

"Naru doesn't have any natural abilities." Sauske rolled his eyes. Again with the dumb jokes. Really?

"Yes she does. Everyone has things to hide-" But only Naru seemed to have the single minded focus to pull off making herself seem much dumber and less skilled than she really was. "But I think that Naru hides something much more than the usual hobbies and habits." He looked at the girl again and noticed the dark almost furious look that flickered across her face and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach before she looked away.

_What the hell? _

_(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

After school, Sauske waited until the halls were clear before he even bothered to get up out of his seat and go to his locker to put his books away. He had stayed behind because of that look that had been on Naru's face before she had looked away from him. He had never seen such a dark and apathetic expression on her face. That look had told him several things. 1) She didn't like the fact that he was watching her. 2) She wanted blood.

His to be specific.

3) She had better not catch him alone, or he would be spending some personal time in the hospital, reflecting on what he had done to upset her.

All of which made him more than a little paranoid that she would be waiting for him after school. Which was why he had waited until he was sure that she was gone. He unlocked his locker and was rummaging through it when he felt something icy cold shoot down his spine, a sliver of awarness of something dark and sinister was lurking close by. He started to move back so that he could check over his shoulder but felt his heart slam against his ribs in fear as a small hand grasped the fine hairs at the back of his neck and a slender waif like body pushed him into his locker and slammed his head against the back of the locker before letting go and vanishing.

Sauske staggered back away from his locker and fell onto his but on the cold tile floor shaking and bleeding from where his face had hit the metal back of the locker, busting open his bottom lip. He looked around, noting that once again the halls looked clear. But he could'nt shake the feeling that he was being toyed with by something malicious and maleviolent. Something that he couldn't see or detect.

Was it Naru? Or was it something else?

He didn't stick around to figure it out, he grabbed his things closed his locker door and ran like hell out of the school building.


	7. Chapter 7

Naru sat on the roof top of the school watching Sauske run away from the building and laughed evilly. Oh the terrible things she had in store for him. She watched his back until he was gone then stood up and stretched. she had a few hours to kill before she was due back at Anbu to see how Wolf was doing with his paper work and the news of his new Anbu uniform. She snickered as she thought about him in the gaudy pink micro mini skirt that would just barely cover his ass.

Oh he was going to be fun to pick on. _I wonder if he'll cry._ She thought happily as she jumped down off of the roof and landed lightly on the balls of her feet and started walking. Cackling as she went.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two in a half hours later-

Wolf wanted to cry. Really he did. And if not for the fact that he was a man and was made of sterner stuff than this, he just might have curled up in a corner somewhere and done it. He looked like a street walker! A really ripped, and toned, and _mysterious _street walker, but a street walker just the same.

He sighed and finished fastening the thigh high tights into place, figuring that it would be better for his junk if he just wore a scandalous little _black_ (he was already sick of the color pink and could die a happy man if he never saw the color again after this) lace garter belt under his skirt and used the little clips to hold his leggings into place and looked himself over in the medium sized mirror hanging on his office wall.

He looked at himself this way and that, cringing more and more as he saw himself from every angle. _Oh dear god _this was horrible! The shirt was too short, the skirt was little more than a skin tight loin cloth, showing the tight muscles of his hips, butt and the long length of his well toned legs. It was so short that he could almost see his balls peeking out from under the hem. He was about to strip and pull on his normal clothes when Cage peeked into his office squealed like a girl and shouted.

"Oh My God! Kitsune got us a hooker!"

There were several shouts of 'Alright' and 'Party' followed by someone asking, "Can anyone break a twenty?" And Wolf snarled and started for the door when Kitsune appeared in his office in a small puff of smoke, decked out in black leather and small stiletto heels.

"Cage get out. This hooker is for my enjoyment." Wolf froze and Cage paled and quickly exited the room. Fearing what Kitsune might do to him if he didn't leave. Wolf looked at the bane of his existence as she looked around at the papers scattered all over his floor and snickered.

"So you didn't even get through a third of this stuff. I'm a bit disappointed but it can wait-" Kitsune said as she looked at him. If looks could kill, then the look that Wolf was giving her would have killed her dead and turned her into a smoldering pile of ashes. Kitsune smiled at Wolf and lifted her hand and motioned for him to turn around for her. He growled low in his throat and hissed form between clenched teeth.

"I will get you for this. So help me god."

"Oh baby. Threaten me a little more."

"Why did you issue the order for me to wear this anyways?" Wolf snapped at her. Kitsune slid off of the edge of his desk and walked over to him and ran one of her hands along the inside of his leg, from knee to upper thigh, dangerously close to his-

He stepped back away from her just a mite concerned about what she was planning to do to him with those small, blood stained hands. "Because it occurred to me after our last mission that I am the only child in a Anbu. I am surrounded by people who torture, maim, rape and kill for a living, and the chances of becoming a victim myself, is getting higher and higher every day. So I want you to train my in the seduction arts."

He opened his mouth to say something but his brain just didn't seem to register what she had just said. Not in the literal sense anyways. "W-What?" He sounded so shocked by the concept that Kitsune snickered.

"You heard me. I want you to train me."

"You want me to teach you to be a whore."

"Is that the way you see it?"

"What else could you mean? Once it's done, and you get sent on an S class mission where you have to let the _enemy_ and his _friends_ fuck you, it's too_ late_ to turn back." Wolf growled at her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her blond hair. God why did he have to be such an ass. She didn't see it that way. Sure he had a fucking point, but dammit so did she. And she had the right to choose who got to use her body first, and she wanted it on her terms.

Was that so hard to ask? She got quiet and Wolf wondered what was going through her mind as she turned around and walked back over to his desk and jumped up on it so that she was sitting on the edge again. "Does this have to be done now? Can't you wait a few years?" After all she was just a little kid. Just nine or ten, and goddammit she was someones daughter! He didn't want to touch her. It went against everything that he believed in.

"Yes. I feel that it has to be done now. I'm worried about what might happen if I end up like another Itachi." Wolf cringed. _Fuuuuuuccckkkk. _He had forgotten about the rogue Uchiha and what had partially caused him to go crazy and kill his clan.

He'd seen what the other Anbu in the boys team had done to him. Had walked in on them while they had the boy bent over a table and was fucking him while they forced him to- He squeezed hsi eyes shut and tried to block out the sudden mental image of the girl sitting on his desk.

Laying on the floor somewhere, shaking and crying, bleeding and terrified. His stomach churned and he silently admitted that he didn't want to see that again. Not ever. And he knew that Kitsune had every right to feel worried about such a thing it just meant that she was intelligent enough to know what dangers surrounded her. He sighed and reluctantly gave in. "Alright. But on two conditions."

"Alright."

"One-Don't you ever dress me up like this again, ever. And Two-I do not take your innocence for the next five years."

Kitsune opened her mouth to argue with him on the second condition, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He must have known what she wanted to know because he gave her the most gleeful, and happy grin she had ever seen. "I will teach you some of the seduction arts, but I refuse to touch you in _that _way until you are older and more well known in the Anbu."

She felt the need to throw something at him. _Oh that evil bastard. _What the hell made him think that she was even going to be around in five years? She was retiring in two because she couldn't keep up her Anbu job and her Hokage job too. It was simply getting to be too much for her. And on top of that her grades were slipping in school. So if he didn't finish training her in the next two years it wouldn't matter anymore, because her memory would be erased and she would be living out her life as the Hokage and a school student and nothing more.

_Oh that evil bastard. _She thought again. "Okay. Okay. You win Wolf. But we have to start the lessons now. _Today_."

Wolf looked like he was about to shoot her down but stopped and shook his head and growled. "Fine. Come here."


	8. Chapter 8

I did a brief time skip because i didn't want to write about a little kid being taught to do naughty things.

Sorry.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two years later-

Wolf's fingers threaded through Kitsune's hair pushing it back from her face as she licked some of his cum from her hand. "Your not supposed to play with it Kitsune. Your supposed to drink it." Wolf said with a sigh as he let her go and gently pushed her back away from him. Kitsune grinned at him and wiped the rest on her pants leg and stood up.

"Sorry Wolf. I think I've had enough milk for one day." She said as she stood up as he readjusted himself and straitened his pants. He made a humming sound but said nothing as he turned around and dropped down ot one knee in front of her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him and felt his unmasked lips against hers for a second, ending her day's lesson's with a kiss like he had every day for the past two years that he had been teaching her. She kissed him back then stepped away from him without looking at his face and walked over to the door of his office and slipped out before he could say anything else to her. She walked down the hall towards her office, pausing only for a second to look at the masks hanging on the walls.

A small shrine to the Anbu that had fallen in the line of duty or had been killed by their own in freak accidents while training. After today her mask would become a part of this wall. Because today was her last day. And she had everything planned perfectly.

In one hour's time a small explosion would set of the compound alarms and everyone would arm themselves as they evacuated the building and she would use that chance to discard her mask and erase her own memory. After that they Anbu unit that she had led for the past few years would become Wolf's team. She turned to start for her office again when Wolf came running up and pulled her to a stop when he grasped her upper arm.

She turned her head and looked at him, a curious expression on her half masked face. "Is something wrong Wolf?"

"Yes. No."

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"Both actually." Wolf said as he pulled out a little square box and handed it to her. She looked at the little box, a puzzled look on her face. What was this? A present?

"You ran off before I could give that to you."

"What is it?"

"Open it. I picked it out just for you." He said as he watched her open the box and blink in surprise at the thing inside of it. It had to be one of the most beautiful things that she had ever been given, the shiny metal glinted softly in the light causing the stones to practically glow in their setting.

It was a promise ring. A little diamond and sapphire promise ring. She stared at it a second longer and closed the tiny box. "What's this for? You know if the others saw you giving me a promise ring they might think that your proposing marriage or something."

He made an amused sound. "They would, wouldn't they? Hey lets go freak them out and pretend like I did!" He said with a grin as he took the box from her and pulled the ring out and grasped her left hand in his and slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed it. Kitsune stiffened slightly as her heart thudded in her chest. What the hell? She wondered as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"That would be cruel Wolf." She said in wary amusment as she started walking. He shrugged his shoulders and fell into step beside her.

"No. It would be cruel if we didn't do it. Come on Kit. Make my day." Wolf said with an evil grin as he looked down at her. She snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

"You are so fucked up in the head."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not just fucked. Come on, please, I bet Cage will cry." Wolf said cheerfully as he followed her to her office door and opened it for her. She snickered. Oh god she would just bet someone _would_ cry alright. But probably not for the reasons that Wolf was hinting at.

"As much fun as crushing their spirits sounds, I have to pass. I have a lot of work to do." She said politely. Wolf's smile faded a little bit and he reached out and grasped her door knob in his hand and opened her door for her.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." He said in a strange tone that sounded almost sad to her, she reached out and grasped his hand as he turned to walk off and he stopped and turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Tell me Wolf. What is the ring for?"

"Because-"

"Because, isn't an answer."

"Then I guess I don't really have an answer." Wolf said as he shrugged his shoulders again.

He was lying to her, she knew it yet she didn't want to push him if he really didn't want to answer her. So instead she shook her head and let his hand go and kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him to the floor as soon as he hit and kissed him. He lay on his back staring up at her in shock as she moved to get off of him and whispered a soft 'thank you' and then vanished into her office and closed the door.

She leaned against the door and pulled off her mask and wiped at her eyes with her hands. That stupid man. He had partially fallen for her in the past two years and the ring was his way of telling her without words. She stood there listening for him, and moved away from the door when he finally walked off. She moved over to her desk and sat down behind her desk and looked around the room.

It had taken much longer than she had thought it would, but she was finally ready to leave this place and go back to some sembalance of normalcy. She would miss the others, but there was nothing that she could do about that at this point. This simply needed to be done.

The village couldn't be run by a sometimes Hokage. Things tended to slip when she did her Hokage duties half assed and this was just the best way to do her job and protect the people and keep the village running safely and smoothly. Her wishes in this were no longer relevant. If they had ever been relevant at all.

She looked at the clock on the wall and silently sat there crying as she counted down the minutes until she would forget her friends, her comrades, and Wolf. _Wolf._ Her heart ached in her chest as she thought about the enigmatic man and she stared at the ring that he had placed on her finger and cried harder.

Looks like he wasn't the only stupid one, because she had sort of fallen for him too. And walking away from him and leaving him to an uncertain fate hurt her more than anything in the world. The hour finally stuck and she carefully arranged her mask and Anbu armor on her desk as the explosive tags that she had planted went off, rocking the building violently despite the fact that they were very small tags planted in strategic places all around the building.

She heard the sounds of shouting and could make out Wolf's voice yelling out orders to some of the men and smiled through her tears, suddenly feeling very sure that he would be fine and teliported herself out of her office and reappeared outside of Konoha hospital and did the hands signs for the memory jutsu and placed her hands against her temples and felt a searing pain in her head that caused her to cry out moments before she collapsed and lay there just breathing as everything she knew changed forever for the thousandth time in her very short life.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wolf grabbed his short sword from his office wall and ran a quick systematic check of the people that he saw running around in the halls and could see that everyone was there except for Kitsune and felt a surge of panic as he pushed his way through the yelling and screaming Anbu in an effort to reach her office and had to shove several people out of the way because they were standing between him and Kitsune's door.

He banged on the door and yelled for her to hurry and get out, that someone had attacked them and he wasn't sure if the compound would hold above them. He banged on her door several more times, calling out for her as the sprinklers came on, indicating that something somewhere was burning even as smoke filled the halls, burning his eyes. Still Kitsune didn't answer. Didn't open the door. Didn't come out to see what was going on and he just knew in his heart that something was terribly wrong.

He set his blade aside and slammed his shoulder against her door, intending to knock it down. But it was unlocked and came open with just one hit, the door swinging back to let him see inside the watery smoke filled room. He couldn't see her, feared that somehow the explosion had knocked a stone loose from the roof and had knocked her unconscious. He walked into the room, a feeling of pure terror gripping his heart as he looked around.

Where was she? She should have been here. But he couldn't find her. _Where was she? _He started to open his mouth to call out to her again but was over come by the smoke and started coughing as he stumbled into the room and bumped into what he knew was her desk and looked down.

There, neatly folded and set aside was her Anbu armor with her mask sitting on top of it. And next to it was the ring box. _No._ She wouldn't. She wouldn't just abandon them. He knew her. He knew her in ways that no one else ever would. And yet her mask, her uniform and the ring box was right there.

He blinked rapidly and grabbed the box and left the room, running down the almost deserted hall to the door and out into the open and doubled over and gasped for air, his lungs burning from inhaling so much smoke. _Kitsune was gone_.

It was a joke. It had to be. If she had left, if she had been planning to leave, she would have said _something_ to him. Wouldn't she? He dropped to his knees on the grass, ignoring the rest of the people standing around and opened the ring box and found a little folded piece of paper inside and pulled it out and unfolded it with shaking hands and read the neatly written little note that she had left just for him. His heart aching in his chest as he went over the words that she had written, everything blurred together for a second and he let out a choked sound as something wet and warm ran down his face.

_I'm sorry Wolf. I just can't do it anymore._

_And I couldn't tell you because it hurt to think of it...but this is goodbye. _

_The only consolation that I can give you, is that I'm keeping my gift so that you can someday find me again. _

_So where ever you go, and whatever you do, just know that I'll look for you._

_-Kit _

He read and reread the small letter and flopped down in the grass and buried his face in his hands and cried knowing that he would look for her too. Because he loved her. Because she had chained him to her with her innocence. And because she had just broken his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next three years passed slowly. And Wolf took up the mantel of leadership in his old Anbu unit and carved out a bloody path through the village enemies. He killed and maimed so many that it felt as if he had lost himself completely under all of the layers of dried blood coating his skin. And finally after the three year mark, the Hokage released him of his service in Anbu.

Freeing up his time enough to let him search for Kitsune.

Every morning after he visited the memorial stone, he would hit the market place and choose a nice sunny spot against a building or on a roof top and he would sit and watch for Kitsune since this was the only way that he could track her since she had been a truly cunning girl and had used a jutsu to change her scent often. Never really letting him catch her real scent in the long two in a half years that they had worked together.

He sat there and observed the people below him. It had been six months since he had started watching for Kitsune and he had yet to find any traces of her. Maybe she had left the village. He doubted it, but one never knew. For all he knew Kitsune's parents had decided to move from the village to some place else. For all he knew, she could have been kidnapped or killed, or maybe she was in hiding for some reason.

He saw something shine below and craned his neck and zeroed in on the person.

One good thing about the ring he had had commissioned for Kitsune was that it's shine was unmistakable. He had picked out the absolute best quality stones to go into the rings settings just in case Kitsune might accidentally lose it, the glow of the stones would make it easier to find.

He stepped off of his perch and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and stood to his full height and started to walk, keeping the person he had found well with in sight as he weaved his way in and out of the crowd until he was close enough to the person to see them well and compare what he knew about Kitsune. Things like hair color, size, age, height.

He stopped several feet from the person, a girl with mid back legnth blond hair, she was a bit taller than he remembered Kitsune to be, but she could have hit a freak growth spurt sometime in the past three years, so that didn't change the fact that he was maybe staring at the girl who had abandoned him and broken his heart.

She picked her way through the vegetable stall in front of him and his one uncovered eye widened when he saw the little diamond and sapphire ring on her left hand's ring finger. She handed the peppers, carrots, celery, and avocado to the man running the stall and watched him bag her things before paying and thanking him. Wolf moved in just a little closer, comparing her voice to the girl that he had known. So far this girl was an almost exact perfect match to his Kitsune.

And when the girl started walking, he followed, needing to see what she would do next, needing to follow her to her home and see how she had been living for the past three years and six months.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. She could feel someones eyes on her, making her stomach flutter nervously, and her skin tingle. It was the strangest feeling. And every few minutes or so she would pause in her tracks and looked around the crowded market. Wondering why she was getting such a strange feeling, and wondering if she would have to defend herself again, like she had when she had woken up this morning.

But no matter where she looked, there were people everywhere making it difficult to pin point where the feeling was coming from. She continued her shopping, figuring that she needed the food more than she needed to worry about _who_ was following her. And _why_ she was being followed.

It took about an hour, but she finally finished her shopping and started for home knowing that Genma-san was probably waiting for her since he had promised to cook her lunch today. She walked away from the market and was almost home when Shikamaru Nara and Sauske Uchiha jumped down from the roof tops and called out to her.

"Naru!"

"Naru!"

Naru sighed and hung her head. God why was it she was always the _one_ singled out by everyone? "Yes boys." She said tiredly.

"Come over to my place for dinner tonight." Shika said with a grin as he reached out and took two of the heavy bags from her before she could protest. Sauske shoved him aside and glared at her.

"She'll be busy later."

"Oh. I wasn't aware that I had already made plans." Naru said as she stared at the Uchiha. He smiled at her.

"That's because I haven't talked to you yet."

"If this is about fighting with you again, forget it. I'm _not_ your damn _target_ and you're _not_ going to _use_me for practice again." Naru growled at the raven as Shika glared at him.

Behind her Wolf listened to the teens as they talked and figured that he should intervene and save _his Kitsune_. The raven laughed and reached out to brush her blond hair away from her face and Wolf felt a surge of jealousy so great that he couldn't stop himself. He walked up behind Kitsune and wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back against his body before she could so much as scream in surprise and glared at the two teens that had been trying to woo his girl.

"You were right. Naru is busy later. She's having dinner with me, now get lost." _Before I lose my temper and kill you._ Wolf thought darkly as the girl twisted around to try and look at him.

The Nara boy cocked his head and looked at him curiously then smiled. "Hello Jounin-san. You know Naru?"

Wolf gave the teen a predatory smile behind his face mask. _You mean my Kitsune, right._ Wolf thought in irritation. "Yes. We go way back."

"Bullshit. There is no way that Naru knows you. You're lying." The Uchiha snapped at him. Wolf squeezed the girl a little bit tighter and glared at the raven. How the fuck would he know if she knew him or not? Had he been stalking her or something?

The thought of the younger male following Naru, and spying on her as if she were his pissed Wolf off a lot more than he thought it would. But then he had only himself to blame for that one since he had assumed that his Kitsune would still be single and unattached. Not having a few beau's sniffing around her skirts.

"She does know me. It's just been a while. Now buzz off so that we can talk a little bit." Wolf growled at them. The Nara took the hint and set down the two bags that he had taken from the girl and grabbed the Uchiha and waved bye to them and vanished into the shadows. Leaving Wolf and the girl alone together.

Wolf let her go and picked up the bags that the Nara had set down. "Show me where you live." He said as he looked back at her and frowned at the terrified expression on her pretty face.

"Kit?"

"W-Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Why was a jounin running off her classmates and claiming that he knew her, she only knew a handful of jounin and this strange silver haired man wasn't one of them. She'd have remembered him if he was.

"Nothing that you don't want me too." He said honestly, genuinely puzzled by her reaction to him. Something was wrong. Something was honest to god wrong with Kitsune. But he didn't know what it was. He couldn't detect what it was, not right off the bat, but her fear of him seemed to be genuine. Did she think that he was still angry with her for leaving him? He had gotten over his anger a long time ago and had slipped quietly into acceptance.

After a little over five years of working as an Anbu he more than understood why she had left like she had. He still wished that she had at least said a proper goodbye to him. Maybe given him a week end to be with her alone, but he had understood that she wasn't so great at goodbye's and had wanted to slip out without a fuss, without breaking down and crying in front of him.

"Kit? Do you know who I am?" Wolf asked as he moved towards her, she took several steps back away from him, trying to stay well out of arms reach. It was a futile endeavor since Wolf could easily reach her no matter how much space she tried to keep between them.

She shook her head no. She didn't know him. She had never met him before in her life.

**_Liar. You know him. He is the one that you cried for the day that you woke up in the hospital. _**

A voice said in the back of her head. Naru shook her head again, this time denying that she had just heard some strange voice in her head. Wolf set the bags down and closed the distance between them and grasped her shoulders, startling her. "Look at me Kit. Do you really not know me?" Wolf asked as he shook her a little bit.

Her eyes went wide and she started to hypervinilate as she shook her head no. "I-I've never met you before!"

Wolf growled and grabbed her left hand and held it up in front of her face and snapped at her. "Stop jerking me around Kit! Your lying. I know that you know me because you're wearing my ring!"

"No! I don't know you!" Naru cried as she tried to jerk her hand out of the strange man's grasp. But he tightened his hold on her hand, started to crush her fingers in his grasp. She cried out again, this time in pain and started to cry. _Help_! He was hurting her! He was scaring her!

_Help! Someone help!_She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home right now, with Genma-san, laughing and talking. Her head started to hurt and she cried even more, it felt like her skull was splitting open and she couldn't stop it. Even when everything went dark and she collapsed against the strange man.

Wolf froze as Kitsune started to fall and quickly let go of her hand and grabbed her and pulled her against him before she could fall back and hit the ground. _Jesus Christ!_ What just happened? He wondered as a sliver of worry entered his mind. He started to check and see if he had hurt her when he felt one of her hands come up and touch his chest a moment before she raised her head and he found himself staring into a pair of glowing ruby red eyes.

**_"Hello Wolf."_** She said with a smile as she pushed against his chest, catching him off guard and sending him flying back a good thirty or forty feet away from her.

He skidded back across the ground and flipped himself several times before coming to a complete stop and stared at her as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Kit?" He was confused. One second she didn't know him and the next she did. What the fuck was going on?

She smiled happily at him and made a tisking sound.**_"I knew that you would find me, but I never expected it to be so soon. I know that you do not understand my Wolf, but I need you to stop presuing my memory. Or you will end up killing us both." _**She said as her smile faded. He stared at her, his confusion mounting. What was she talking about? Was she telling him to leave her alone and to back off?

_Why was she acting so strangely? _He wanted to ask, but couldn't get the words out as she walked towards him. **_"I can see you are confused and while I would like to explain. All that I can say is that we are not the same person that you knew before. We are different now. Warmer. Untainted. And we can not be together in the same ways because we are different now. But I do still love you my Wolf. I still cry for you every day and night." _**

"I don't understand what you're saying Kit. Why are you speaking so cryptically?" He asked curiously as she drew closer. Her words weren't making any sense. She reached out and framed his face with her hands, and he closed his eyes and grasped her hands in his and held them in place against his cheeks, wishing that they could stay like this forever as he felt her brush her lips against his masked one before she pulled back a little bit and said gently.

**_"We need you to watch us, Wolf. We are more vulnerable now than we were back then. We used a memory jutsu to erase what we could of our sins. But we could not carve everything from our heart. And because of that we are full of such pain and sorrow and fear... We are tired now._**_" _She said as she took a shuttering breath and gave him a sad smile.

He grasped her waist and pulled her closer as the red faded from her eyes and she fell against him unconscious before he could reply.

_Kit... _He thought sadly as he held the girl against his chest and whispered. "Gods Kit. What did you do to yourself?"


	10. Chapter 10

Naru woke up laying in her bed, her head aching, and no memory of what had happened or how she had gotten there. Odd since she could usually remember things pretty easily. She sat up in bed and groaned when the room spun a little bit as her head throbbed. "Ow."

Her bedroom door opened and Genma stepped inside. "Naru! You're awake." He sounded almost as surprised as she was by the fact that's he was awake. Honestly why had she woken up when her head was killing her?

"W-What happened?" She asked as he disappeared into her bathroom and went through her medicine cabinet and brought her back some aspirin and handed the tablets to her before answering.

"Dunno. You went out grocery shopping earlier today and didn't come back. I was out looking for you, cause I thought you had gotten jumped by some villagers and found you propped up against a building about a block or so from here out cold. No wounds, no blood, no anything to suggest foul play. You were just out." Genma said as she took the pills and swallowed them dry. Not worried in the least about choking.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the words 'shop until you drop' huh." Naru said half jokingly as Genma scowled at her.

"Well, no harm now foul I guess." Genma said with a sigh as he ran his finger through his dark hair.

"Fantastic. Is the food ready, I'm starving." Naru said as she tossed the covers back and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Genma gave her an comical look of disbelief as if to say; Are you fucking serious? I find you unconscious and now your hungry. Incredible. "Yeah, yeah, come on. I'll take pity on this little kitsune I found and feed it." Genma said jokingly and got kicked in the ass for his efforts.

"Hey!"

"You're not funny." Naru snapped at him as she staggered a little bit. Genma reached out and grasped her upper arm and steadied her. She looked up at him and smiled a little bit and leaned her body into him, her legs felt much weaker than they should have and she feared that she might fall without his support.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Genma asked as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place.

"I-I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"Tell you what princess, get back in bed and I'll bring you some food in here." Genma said gently as he helped her back into bed and then left the room as she stuffed her pillows between her back and the head board so that she could sit up for a while and looked out of the window, noting that it was getting dark out and frowned. Hadn't it been full day light outside a little while ago? Just how long had she slept anyways?

The curtains were still drawn back, giving her a clear veiw of the world outside her bedroom, and on the roof across from her apartment she could almost swear that she saw a dark figure with shocking silver hair standing there staring at her through the window. But the very second she blinked, the figure disappeared and she was left to wonder if she had imagined the dark figure and the silver hair.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wolf had stayed with Kitsune, hidden in the shadows, watching her to make sure that no one tried to hurt her while she had been unconscious. He had waited for someone to come for her. Her father. Her mother. A sibling. And after a few hours he had started to think that no one was going to come looking for her, and had been about to take her home with him when a jounin showed up and carried her off.

Wolf had been relieved that someone had come after her, but that hadn't stopped him from getting curious about why a jounin would come looking for her, and following her the man to some three level apartment that looked as if it should have been condemned and knocked down.

He had been watching her sleep from the roof top across from the apartment, had seen her interact with the jounin and felt a stab of jealousy and hatred for the man. He didn't know what sort of relationship the two had, but it was obvious that the man was taking care of her.

Wolf wasn't sure that he liked that since it was _his _job to take care of her. But he had some problems to sort out before he could even think to get close to her again. 1) He needed to find another way to get close to her. One that wouldn't frighten her or make her feel threatened like earlier today. 2) He needed to do some research on personality disorders since he was starting to suspect that his Kitsune and the girl, Naru were two different persona's stuck in one body.

Two very different hearts, and minds. Two very different sets of shinobi skills. Two lives.

But essentially they were one person, and he didn't mind that. After all Kitsune was Kitsune, weather she remembered or not. And right now she needed him. Just like he needed her. "Wait for me Kit...just a little bit longer. And then I'll keep you with me." _Always. W_olf thought as he disappeared, deciding to call it a night so that he could get some rest and start fresh in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Naru was walking to the tower to do her work as the Hokage when she stopped in front of a store to stare at the people inside, through the window. The fixation of her interest was a mother with her two young children. She stood there watching them for who knew how long before someone spoke right in her ear. Startling her. "They look like their having fun. Are they yours?" She jumped and turned her head to look at the person who had spoken and flushed when she found herself almost face to face with a silver haired man with one dark blue eye.

She took a quick step back, to put distance between herself and the stranger. After all the last thing she would need was to accidentally kiss some strange man that she didn't even know. "Uh...n-no. No they aren't mine." She said awkwardly as she fidgeted with her shirt sleeve and looked down at her feet. Feeling like a little kid with her hand stuck in a cookie jar, feeling guilty for wanting something that was just a little beyond her reach.

"I'm sorry. Do you have family around here? Or is it just a hobby to watch others with their families?" The stranger asked. Naru felt a chill work it's way down her spine, this man was fishing for something. Information? On her? Why? She wasn't anything special. But that didn't mean that she was going to answer him honestly. Because if he was fishing, then he was after something. And if he was after something, this might not end very well for her.

So lying would be the obvious choice. "I have family, I just got distracted by that one and decided to watch them for a second."

"Your lying-" The man pointed out softly as he tilted his head a little bit and studied her. She stiffened and and was about to tell him to go sod off when he smiled at her, and she got the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I can tell your lying because I can see you're pulse accelerate in the hollow of your throat."

_Crap._

The only kind of person that could read others so easily was a shinobi. A high ranking shinobi. Similar to the ones who worked in torture and interrogation in one of the Anbu branch offices. _C-R-A-P_. What was this guy doing talking to her? Shouldn't he be out killing someone? Rescuing some damsel in distress and getting busy with her as a thank you for saving her life? She looked around nervously and debated on screaming bloody murder or something but one look at the man's smiling face told her that it wouldn't matter one way or another if she did. He could easily silence her if she so much as opened her mouth.

"Your a high ranking nin." She said after a second or so and the man gave her a dazzling smile, genuinely amused by how her question sounded more like an accusation.

"Yes."

"Why are you talking to me?" She sounded more than a little freaked by the fact that a high ranking nin was talking to her out of the blue. He chuckled.

"Because you caught my attention." He said almost happily. Naru blanched and took another step back, suddenly feeling as if she should run away as fast as she could. If she had caught his attention like he had just said, it could mean any number of things and not all of them good. It could mean that she was going to be targeted for assassination (she wouldn't put that past the village or it's people since they hated her so much).

It could mean that he thought her an interesting person and wanted to get to know her on a personal level (like taking her as his lover or something) Such things didn't happen often but they did happen from time to time if a shinobi got tired of his usual conquests and went looking for fresh blood. It could even mean, that he wanted to be friends with benefits.

She didn't know. And that was part of the problem. She had no idea what he wanted from her, but she knew that running would be pointless. He'd just chase her down. And who knew what he might do to her then. "Uh...okay. Why?"

"You look interesting. And I like interesting people." He said with a shrug as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the building, attempting to make himself seem less threatening to her as he decided to finally introduce himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. What's yours?"

"Really not intrested."

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Too bad. Tell me your name or I'll find your family and get them to tell that your pregnant with my-" _Hmmm, that wasn't a half bad sounding idea. _Kakashi thought as soon as the word left his mouth. He'd get to meet her family, and get their blessing, and get her. Nice.

"That's blackmail! And a lie!" She cried, a shocked and scandalized look on her pretty face.

"Of course it is. Now tell me your name."

"Fine! It's Uzumaki Naru."

Kakashi stiffened and pushed away from the building, a peculiar look on his face as he stared at her. "Uzumaki?" He knew that name. It was the name of the late fourth Hokage's wife. _Minito..._He was sniffing around Minato's kid? Seriously? _Oh man if Minato were here_-

He'd be laughing his ass off at the irony. Kakashi reached out and Naru put her arms up as if she expected him to strike her or something. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him despite the fact that she was digging in her heels. So many things made sense to him now. The over caution, the need to have him train her in the seduction arts, the way she had slipped out of the Anbu without telling anyone or letting herself be discovered without her mask.

It all made sense to him now.

She was Uzumaki Naru, the village jinchirkii.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitsune was pacing back and forth in her cage, her eyes on the dark ground, taking note of all of the fragile human bones strewn about her cage as she walked, stepping on some of the remains, causing them to snap and crack under her feet as she walked. She looked up and smiled faintly in the darkness, the slight action pulling her lips back from her fangs, as she looked, seeing through the _other's_ eyes.

Feeling the other looking back at her from outside of her cage, checking to make sure thats he stayed locked in her prison.

Her wolf looked so stunned. So _confounded_ and confused.

She couldn't blame him. Really she couldn't after all she felt that way every time she stared the other in the eyes.

Ah, the other, she was such an _extrodinary_ and _enigmatic_ creature. So _warm_, so _kind_, with _boundless_ compassion, yet so _very_ cruel. Her nature almost as dark and maleviolent as Kitsune's own. Yet that dark nature was held so tightly leashed that it had split her soul into pieces. Giving Kitsune free reign, and her freedom for several years. But not without a price.

Because the other was cunning.

So cunning that she had out smarted Kitsune and bound her to her promise for all eternity. Until the world itself was nothing more than a barren waste land. Because the other knew that Kitsune's heart was consumed by wrath, and hatred, she had tricked her into giving her word that for as long as she lived, she would serve the _other_. And _only_ the _other_.

Naru appeared outside of her cage for a moment and Kitsune stopped her pacing. **_Do you need me?_** She asked curiously, wondering if her confrontation with Wolf had damaged her mind further. Naru looked her over for a second before answering.

_No. I just wanted to check on you because you seem anxious._

Kitsune arched a brow at her and gave her a fanged smile. **_Do I?_** She asked because she hadn't been aware that she was _capable_ of feeling anxious, yet if her master had picked up on it then it must be true. _How odd._ She had never been able to feel things until she had met Naru.

Not because of her promise. No.

It was because of Naru herself.

She was unusual for a human. Her heart, her mind, her ability, and soul were like a demon's. _Exactly_ like a demon's. Yet she was so warm. Pulsing with light and warmth as great as the sun's. She could be cold, she could be cruel, she could be violent. She could let her anger, her rage, and her need for blood rule her. Could let herself become drunk with the natural power that she possessed, yet she refrained.

Setting herself apart from both demons and human's by proveing herself to be something more.

To Kitsune, this puzzling female, this demon in human flesh and form, was as close to a god as she would ever get. And because Naru was so much like a god in her eyes, she loved her, longed to please her, and make her happy.

Naru knew this, she could have used it against Kitsune at any time, yet she asked for nothing except for Kitunse's company. Because Naru loved Kitsune. Because she longed to please Kitsune and make her happy.

And that is why they worked so well together.

But unlike Kitsune, Naru was human, weak, _fragile_.

And she needed to be watched. Protected. And seen for the great and precious treasure that she was. Kitsune knew that a few would notice right away, just how different Naru was. And she knew that some would seek to destroy her for that difference. But _Wolf_-

Would grow to love her even more because of it.

And that was why she wanted, with all her demon heart, as black, and cold, and steeped in sin as it was; for Wolf to love Naru and take care of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi couldn't believe his good luck. Kitsune. The young girl that he had worked with, taken orders from, and fallen in love with-was Minato's daughter.

He was so shocked by his discovery that he couldn't help himself, he started laughing almost hysterically. It was just so damn funny. Really it was. Naru took a step back away from the man as he started laughing, one of his hands against his head, half hiding his face as he laughed. He sounded like a lunatic. Like he had lost his mind and was over joyed by the mental freedom he was feeling.

All well and good, but he was really freaking her out. "Um...s-sir? Are you okay?"

_Are you sane? Should I run? I want to run. Should I try it? Just toss some random person at him and take off. _Naru thought as she took another step back and froze when she caught him peeking at her from between his fingers as his laughter died down to a chuckle.

"I'm fine Naru. I merely find this situation funny." Kakashi said as he suddenly seemed to sober up, and was now looking as serious as he had before he had started laughing.

"Oh. Is that all?" She said stupidly. There for a second she had thought that she was in deep shit.

"Don't you even want to know why?" Kakashi asked curiously as he took a step closer to her.

"_No_. Not at all. The less I know the better off I'll be." She deadpanned as he took another step towards her. His lips curved up in an amused smile.

She looked down at his feet for a second and when she looked up all she saw was something heading for her face, she closed her eyes and stood there, braced to be hit, when she felt his palm against her cheek and her eyes snapped open, and she stared at him as if he had just smacked her. She had such a shocked expression on her face that his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"That makes me sad Naru. A woman _should_ want to know about her future husband." He said after a second or so and she paled and looked at him like he was crazy. And maybe he was, but he had promised himself, and her_ father_, a long time ago that he _would _marry her and give her his name and his life as her shield. To better protect her. And he would have, weather she was his Kitsune or not.

But he might not have loved her.

The fact that he had finally found Kitsune and she and Naru were the very same meant that he _could_ love her-and _did _love her, easily.

Naru bristled slightly._ Oh fuck no!_

Did he just say that he was going to be her husband? She'd scratch his eyes out first!

She smacked his hand away from her face and stepped up close, her violet eyes alight with feminine fury and rage as she tipped her head back and glared at him before growling, "If you ever come near me again...I will fuck you up in _so_ many ways that your own _mother_ will not be able to look at you, to identify your remains-" She put her hand against his chest and gave him a small push back then snapped. "Got that pretty boy."

He smiled at her, his dark blue eye sparkling with interest. Oh he understood alright. He understood that he was going to have to woo her to get into her good graces before he could move in for the 'kill'. And when he was done two things would have happened.

1) Naru would be his wife. And 2) Their first child would be on it's way.

"Alright Naru. I'll back off." Kakashi said easily, knowing that pushing her any further right now would end in disaster for him. And push her further away from him. He bowed to her and then vanished in a swirl of leaves before she could say anything else. But he didn't go very far. He stayed several feet away from her at all times, always keeping her with in his sight as she shrugged off their meeting and started walking through the village again.

Naru made it to the tower an hour later than she had planned and found her little office beside Sarutobi-jiji's former office in a state of total chaos. There were papers everywhere and Genma was holding some burning papers over the trash can with a dark expression on his face muttering something strange under his breath as he dropped the papers before they could burn his fingers and grabbed the next few pieces and tossed them into the trash can causing the flames to jump dangerously.

"Genma! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naru yelled at him, causing the Jounin to jump and accidentally stick his foot in the trash can. He yelped and jumped up and started jumping around yelling.

"Crap! I'm on fire! Put me out! Put me out!"

"Baka! Hold still and don't you dare set anything else on fire!" Naru growled as she did the hand signs for a controlled water jutsu and aimed the small current at him, easily dousing him and putting out the fire that had attached itself to his foot and his pants leg. Genma stood jumping around in place, dripping wet (now) and scowling at her.

"Where have you been _Hokage-sama_?" Genma growled at her as he realised that it was finally safe to put his leg down now that the fire was out.

"I think the better question should be. What did you think _you_were doing setting some of my papers on fire?" Naru asked as she walked across the room and pushed him back down in her chair and grabbed the hell of his foot and lifted it so that she could check it.

"I'm not hurt Naru. You put the flames out before I got burned."

She made a humming sound. Even so, his leg hair was terribly singed. "So what were you doing burning my papers?" She asked again. Genma propped himself up and glared at her, deciding that he would rather sulk than talk to her right at that moment. He still wasn't used to her acting like a momma bear with one of it's young.

She ran her finger tips along his calf, around his ankle, subtly using some of her medical jutsu knowledge to heal any small burns that she found before they could start hurting him. "I was burning the shit that the council sent. They're trying to get you to sign you're own death warrant _again_. So I thought that if the papers got lost, they couldn't complain about you shooting them down."

"That's brilliant Genma, but it won't work for long." Naru said as she let go of his foot and let him put it back on the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah. So where were you?"

Naru sighed and rolled her eyes then asked. "Genma, do you know a guy named Kakashi Hatake?"

Genma perked up and leaned forward in the seat. "Yeah...I've heard of him-" He was only the most cunning, single minded, and maybe even as strong as Naru herself as the Hokage. He had a great record, had spent the past nine years as an Anbu as an assassin and espionage specialist, and was the last of one of the great five founding clans. "Why?"

"Because I ran into him while I was in the village."

"Oh. I bet that was fun." He said sarcastically, knowing that if she had run into the enigmatic man that he had probably done something stupid like bump into her and walked off without saying he was sorry or something.

"Not really. He said he was going to marry me..." Naru said as she looked away and blushed a little bit, missing the way Genma's eyes widened and his face went chalk white.

Holy shit! Holy shit! _Holy shit! _Hatake had proposed to Naru. Why? For what purpose? He hadn't been aware that they even knew each other.

He reached out and grasped Naru's hands in his, drawing her attention back to him and asked. "Naru did you ever meet him before today?" And if so, why hadn't she mentioned meeting him before?

"No. I don't recall ever meeting him." And she wasn't about to say anything to Genma about how Kakashi had pointed out that she was wearing his ring. Especially since she seriously doubted that it was his ring.

Genma frowned. Then if she had never met him and he had just walked up to her and proposed either one of two things had happened. He had imprinted on her as soon as he saw her. Or she had caught his interest in some way for some ungodly reason. Either way he looked at it the man would have approached her seriously which meant that he would be watching her. Very closely.


	14. Chapter 14

Genma let go of her hands as if they had burned him and jumped up out of her chair muttering oathes under his breath. Jesus Christ! Hatake had to be close by somewhere watching Naru. Meaning that her work as the Hokage would be in danger of being exposed. And if that happened she might be killed by the council for murdering the old man when she hadn't. "Genma? What is it? Whats wrong?" Naru asked as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.

Genma grabbed her hand and quickly did a sweep of the room, he could suddenly feel malviolent eyes boring into him, and his survival instinct started to kick in. "He's close by Naru."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He proposes marriage to her and the little chit runs off to her lover. Jealousy surged, hot and thick in his blood. Well if she thought that the fact that she had a lover would stop him from claiming her, she had another thing coming.

Especially since she belonged to him. And him _alone_.

"What? Who is?" Genma rolled his eyes. God this girl could be so goddamn dense. Genma thought as he turned ot her and framed her face in his hands and leaned in close. A bigger mistake had never been made, but he needed to be able to talk to her with out worrying about the copy nin seeing his lips move.

"Kakashi is watching us right now Naru. I need you to get out of here and stay away from the office as much as possible until this thing with Kakashi is resolved." Naru opened her mouth to speak and he tightened his grip on her face to shut her up.

"Listen to me you damn stupid girl. I can take your place for a while as the acting Hokage, and if I really need you then I'll know where you are and can to you. But if Kakashi accidentally exposes you as the current Hokage..."

"I'll be killed." Naru said simply, her mind turning what Genma was telling her over and over trying to find a loop hole of some kind so that she could stay. Because if Genma was exposed as the current acting Hokage, even as her stand in, he would be killed in her place. Genma nodded his head and started to let her go.

"Slip out the window, Naru. Go. Now." Genma said gently as he pushed her away. She staggered back looking pale and grabbed at his arm, trying to keep him from walking away from her. Suddenly feeling deathly afraid that he would be exposed and die.

"No! Genma!"

"Go Naru. Before he decides to come for you here." Genma said as he turned to look at her and paled a little when he saw the copy nin standing in the window looking like an avenging angel in his fury. Naru saw his shadow darkening the sunlight behind her and turned her head to see who was standing in her window and made a funny little choking sound as the copy nin stepped down from the window sill and looked at her, his mis matched eyes glittering dangerously.

"What's going on here? A lovers tryst?" Naru and Genma both flushed and sputtered.

That was an outragous accusation! They thought of each other as siblings. Not lovers. But Kakashi wasn't aware of this, and he was intrested in Naru. So really it was a logical conclusion for him to make considering the age differance and the amount of affection that they seemed to have for one another.

"A-As if!" Genma sputtered in outrage. Naru was as pure as the driven snow! He'd fought hard to keep her that way, and he deck any man that tried to so much as lay their hands on her. Except for the tall, dark, and deadly man in front of him. He had already stated his intentions and as far as Genma was concerned, Kakashi was a relitivly decent guy.

If he said that he would marry Naru.

He'd marry Naru. And he'd protect her all the days of his life.

So really there wasn't much to be afraid of other than the fact that he looked like he was about to murder Genma. Kakashi cocked his head as he walked a little further into the room, noting the way that Naru had backed up until she was close to the other male, almost pressing herself against his side.

_Well. Didn't they look cozy._

Kakashi thought darkly as he reached out and grasped Naru by the front of her shirt and yanked her away from the brown haired male and into his arms. She slammed against his torso hard enough to almost knock the air from her lungs as he wrapped his arms around her and gave the other male a mean look, as if he were daring him to say or do something that he could hurt him for.

"If that's true then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a little bit." Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through her long silken hair. There was a subtle threat in his tone. A soft promise of retaliation that would be swift, brutal and very, very painful.

"As long as she come's home in one peace and with a smile on her face. Have fun man." Genma said as he held his hands up, palm out to show that he didn't care one way or another as Naru made a funny sound a looked at him as if she'd like to scratch his eyes out.

Kakashi frowned at him but gathered Naru close to him and used a teleportation jutsu to teleport them out of the room before Naru could say or do anything.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

They reappeared in the living room of Kakashi's child hood home before he let her go. Naru stumbled away from him and growled at him like a wild animal. "What the fuck is you're problem?" She snapped at him as he tugged off his headband and set it in a little bowl sitting on a small table beside the front door and then pulled out his wallet and keys and dropped them in there too.

"I could ask you the same thing. But considering that your lover just handed you over to me without a fight, I suposse that you're temper is to be expected."

"He's not my fucking lover you jerk!" Naru shrieked at him, her face a lovely shade of pink from embaressment. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy, they were all technically the same so he didn't see much of a distinction between the words. He had merely used the word lover figuring that it was less insulting to her.

"Whatever you say." He said smoothly as he unzipped his vest and slipped it from his shoulders. She bared her teeth at him as he walked by her and sat down on the couch against the wall several feet away.

"Come and sit down for a bit Naru."

"No. I'm leaving." Naru snapped as she walked over to the door and opened it and stomped out as Kakashi bit back a chuckle and waited for her to run into the barrior that he had set up around the house and it's yard to trap her.

He knew the exact moment that she ran into the barrior because of the string of very violent and invintive curses she shouted at him from outside, and laughed. A man didn't kidnap his reluctant bride without a plan to try and get to know her, and he had had this plan ready to go since he had first started looking for her after she had left. Naru came stomping back into the house and slammed the door so hard that it rattled on it's frame and he gave her a smug look.

"You sorry son or a bitch-"

"You know love, I've noticed that you have a dirty mouth. Shall I clean it out for you?"

"Touch me and you'll suffer a fate worse than death." Naru growled at him as she walked over to another table and picked up a lamp and ripped the cord out of the wall and then looked at him, her intention showing clearly in her angry expression.

_Crap. _

Why did he always end up with the hellions? And why did they always want to crack his head open with something?

"Naru put the lamp down. If you don't..." He warned softly as he slowly stood up, he didn't want to be held accountable for what he might do to her if she threw the lamp, but he knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her. He might want to throttle her for her little tantrum but he wouldn't give in to temptation.

She threw the lamp anyways and he let out a low feral growl and let his chakra flair around him, creating an almost tangible wall between himself and the lamp and used it to shatter the antique copper and blue lamp into a thousand pieces as he closed the distance between them, the shards of glass cracking and crunching under his feet.

He got within reaching distand, and Naru reared back her hand to strike him, and he gave her a dark smile and lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers at her. "Alright love, lets see what you've got-" But she had better make it good, or he was going to spank her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright _love_, lets see what you've got." Kakashi said as he wiggled his fingers at her and gave her an infuriating smile.

Naru reared back her fist and aimed for his face and then swung, Kakashi would have been stunned speechless if he hadn't once worked for the girl and knew her so damn well. But as it was, he expected her to react this way and so he was ready for her when she swung at him.

He caught her small fist in his hand and quickly grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her across the room. She slammed into the back of the couch, bounced twice then growled and jumped to her feet, intending to attack him again but he was right on top of her, almost literally. His hands grasping her wrists as he kicked her legs out from under her and pushed her back onto the couch so that she was sitting.

She gnashed her teeth and hissed like a cat and tried to scratch him as he pressed her further into the cushions and practically sat in her lap and grinned at her as he pinned her hands to the back of the chair. "Feel better now?" He asked with another infuriating smile. Naru growled at him like a wild animal and tried to buck him off of her. But all that seemed to do was amuse him more and make him tighten his grip on her wrists.

"_Get off of me_." Naru snarled as she blinked back tears, this was humiliating. Being held down like this by some-some_ jerk_. Why couldn't she just use her full strength and beat him up? Maybe break a few of his bones? Maybe dump his body in the river to be eaten by some fishies once she was done.

Because she was the Hokage. And it was wrong to pick on the ones weaker than her. That's why.

Kakashi didn't move an inch. But he thought it was funny that she might think that he would considering that he was an extra one hundred and sixty pounds heavier than her. Naru looked at him, her long blond hair tangled around her face, her eyes glittering like violet jewels. A little bit of moisture clinging to her lashes. She looked so beautiful. So sweet and vulnerable.

So unlike the female that had just tried to punch him in the face and scratch his eyes out. He leaned foward and licked the tear slipping down her cheek, away before kissing her cheek. "You're so cute like this Naru. I could just eat you up."

"Riiiiigggghhhhht...like that doesn't make me paranoid." She said sarcastically as she tried to free her hands. It didn't work, but she did try.

He grinned at her, looking smug and so _thoroughly _male that Naru wanted to just slap him. "Be as paranoid as you like-" It wouldn't save her any. He'd have fun messing with her until her nerves were shot. "But the fact is that you're stuck with me until the barrier breaks." And that wouldn't be for another six months unless he was A) Killed in the line of duty. Or B) Decided that he really didn't want her to go anywhere and changed the time seal on the barrier to like thirty to fifty years or so.

Naru made a huffing sound and glared at him. "And just _when _will the barrier break?" If it wasn't in the next ten minutes, he _was_ a dead man walking.

He grinned happily and Naru got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Six months from now."

"What? That's outragous! That's insane!" _Ohhh_ he was such a dead, dead, dead rat bastard.

"Yeah. Well I sort of am crazy, so naturally I've decided to share my madness." Kakashi said with a demented grin.

"This isn't funny you shit bird! There are laws against this shit! _Let me out right fucking now!_"

"Sorry. Can't. You see the barrier has a time seal on it that keeps anyone other than me trapped until the time limit is up. So you're _stuck_ here with _me_ for the next _six _months." He smiled at her as a vein throbbed in her temple. Wow she was pissed.

"I'm going to kill you...stuff you're body in a wood chipper, **_and watch you go to pieces_**."

"Ohhh! You are so adorable when you're being dark!" He said as he let go of her wrists and pinched her cheeks. She growled and swung her fist at him. He laughed fell back and flipped himself several times and stopped, in a standing upright position across the room from her.

"Tsk, tsk honey. You should be nicer to me since we'll be together for a long, long time." Naru opened her mouth to tell him to go fuck himself but he was back across the room and in front of her in the blink of an eye, his face just inches from her own, she made a funny sound and started to fall back when he slipped an arm around her and leaned down and kissed her, gently on the lips then dropped her and stepped back and laughed.

"Sorry to kiss and run honey, but I have to go and get dinner while you cool down. B-Bye!" Kakash said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving Naru alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi returned a few hours later to find his home going up in smoke...

Literally.

"Holy shit..." Just what the hell had Kitsune been doing this past four hours? He wondered as he watched the wood roof cave in causing the red, orange flames to jump higher. So this is what happened when Kitusne got pissed? Well, it was nice to know just how destructive her temper could be so that he could take the time to nail down his furniture and hide his matches next time. Maybe slap a little chakra suppressing collar around her pretty little neck to save his home from being burnt down again.

Luckily for him he had been more or less prepared for almost _every _senario that could have led to this and had _kept_ his sealing scrolls _on _him just in case Kitsune had decided to destroy something major. He could set up another home easily if he used one of the models in the house scroll that he had made. And he could re furnish it with his furniture scroll. So he wasn't terribly upset about this turn of events.

He was just...caught off guard. That's all.

He was about to go looking for his _insane_ mate when he saw something moving along in front of his house, just beyond the flames. Ah, there she was. Dancing around his burning house in all her enraged vindictive feminine glory.

_Damn. Why couldn't she be dancing naked? _He wondered as he put down the plastic bags with their dinner in them and started walking towards her. His mis matched eyes focused on Kitsune's slender figure, swaying to the beat of imaginary music. He came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her hips and yanked her back against him, she gave a startled yelp as she hit him and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm of half a mind to throttle you." He growled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. He stopped her by wrapping his fingers around her throat in an threatening manner as he dragged her closer to him.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why not?" He asked in a dangerously low tone as he moved back away from the blistering heat of the flames, taking her with him because he was worried that she might trip and fall into the flames if he didn't.

"Because you'd be down a very charming companion." She snickered at him.

"Maybe, but my personal effects wouldn't be charred to ashes and my property values would sky rocket. Besides, if I throttled you now, I could simply keep your adorable little body and play with it at my leisure."

She gave him an alarmed look and he gave her an evil smile. "Y-You wouldn't." She said in a nervous tone as she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. His eyes flickered to her lips and he stared at her lips for a second, remembering all the times that she had pleasured him with that sweetly sinful little mouth. His blood thickened in his veins and started to burn as it pulsed through him.

**_Stop thinking about those things. She doesn't recall them. Behave yourself and stop thinking about all the naughty things you can't wait to do to her! _**Kakashi thought as his breath hitched in his throat and he leaned down a little more and stopped with his lips a mere hairs breath from her own and whispered.

"Wouldn't I? Are you sure you want to try me?" Naru's eyes widened and he laughed at her horrified expression and let her go then said cheerfully.

"I'm sure that you'll behave a little better from now on. And if you don't well, I guess you don't have to be _alive_ and _breathing_ for me to love on you a bit. But for now I'll have to content myself to enjoy your company as you are-" He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "But it'll be a bit of a sacrifice since I sort of like the idea of you being cooperative and letting me have my wicked way with you."

Naru's face paled a little bit and he gave her a deranged look that would have sent a normal female scampering for cover. But not her. No, his precious little kit didn't have the common sense that god gave a flea. But she knew a bluff when she heard one, he was sure of it as she looked at him and said in a slightly shaky tone. "Your playing with me."

He shrugged. So what if he was. A little healthy dose of fear never killed anyone. And she should be aware that he had a dark sense of humor that he planned to indulge in constantly since he now had a captive audience. "So what if I am?" He asked curiously.

"That isn't very funny."

He shrugged again. "Maybe not to you, but I am still a mite partual to the idea. And you should be made aware that you _are_ more or less at my mercy. I could do pretty much anything I wanted to you and no one would be able to save you." He said warningly.

"You don't seem the type to use strength to hurt someone."

"Oh. I'm not honey. I like to play with my prey before I break it." Kakashi said as he gave her a sunny smile.

"Is that what I am? Prey?" Naru asked curiously. Kakashi gave her a slow once over and licked his lips.

_Oh definitely._ "Yes and no. I didn't bring you here and trap you so that I could break you." He said the words because she apparently needed to be assured of his intentions, even though she probably wouldn't believe him.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I told you before, I'm crazy." He said half jokingly with a chuckle. Naru didn't share his amusement. She really thought he was genuinely crazy. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat after a second or so and rubbed the back of his neck almost compulsively.

"Right. Sorry. I should probably explain things better. The long and short of it is this, my being crazy has _nothing _to do with this...not really anyways. I asked you to marry me earlier and you thought that I was joking. It was a _little _hurtful, but I understand that you don't know me, so I'm going to remedy that. I brought you here so that I could spend _time_ with you and _woo_ you without distraction. _Get it now_?"


End file.
